Derek Davenport
Derek Davenport (also known as Subject D) is a new, 14-year-old character who meets the Lab Rats in the first episode of Season 4 (Bionic Rebellion), due to his father (Daniel Davenport) sending him to the Bionic Academy to help the Lab Rats. He is the Davenport Academy's "Secret Weapon" because of his bionic abilities, that were implanted in him by Donald, Daniel, and Douglas. He is the youngest of the Lab Rats and by far, the most powerful, but also the one with the most glitches. He has a variety of powers, including many of the other Lab Rats' powers, such as Chase's laser bo staff ability and his intelligence (though most of his intelligence comes from his Eidetic Memory). Derek also has ergokinesis, telekinesis, and elemental kinesis (the ability to control every single element). Derek can also infuse objects with pure energy. These powers are exclusive to him, and it makes him a bionic superhuman on Krane's level. Derek has many more powers, but has lots of glitches, and it was why Daniel asked Donald to continue his training. Personality Derek has an extremely intelligent (even more so than Chase), perfectionist personality. He makes jokes and treats everyone nicely. Derek is loyal to his family and friends and is determined to do the best he can in everything. Derek can sometimes annoy people just to have "fun," and he is often cocky. However, he mostly stays mature. Derek can sometimes tease Leo because of his size, since Derek is younger than him but still taller, but in return Leo bugs Zax and begs him to tease Derek, which he usually never does. Overall, though, Derek is extremely kind to everyone around him (other than his enemies). Because of his intense training with Donald, Daniel, and Zax, Derek can be quite dangerous because of his many powers and his glitches that activate when he is angry. Powers And Abilities ◾Super Intelligence: Derek is incredibly intelligent (even more so than Chase) and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. ◾Eidetic Memory: Derek's Super Intelligence is partially gained due to his Eidetic Memory, which allows him to remember every single thing that he perceives with his five senses. Derek says that he has completed reading almost all of the internet. When he saw Perry dancing, Derek says that it this ability can be a curse, especially when he can't un-see something as scary as Perry's dancing (Raining Cats and Dogs). ◾Elemental Kinesis: Derek has the ability to control, generate, and manipulate every single element, be it fire, water, lightning, ink, paper, earth, lava, neon, hydrogen, etc. According to Donald and Daniel, this ability makes Derek even more powerful than Krane. ◾Telekinesis: Since Derek has Elemental Kinesis, he can control and manipulate any object made out of those elements. In other words, Derek has telekinetic powers over everything. Over time, Derek also learns to materialize lots of objects (like pens, swords, etc.) out of thin air, but he still can't do this for all objects. ◾Ergokinesis: Because of his Elemental Kinesis, Derek can manipulate the elements in different ways, and thus, he is able to control all types of energy, whether it is an element or not. Derek can not, however, control another person's energy. ◾Energy Sense (Connected To Ergokinesis): Derek can detect energy around him, whether it's an object or a person. He doesn't need to look at them, because it is a "sixth sense." This is useful in missions to find out if something or someone is coming, or to look through something. This ability is similar to Marvel's Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. ◾Energy Infusion: One of Derek's most powerful abilities, it allows Derek to add energy to any object, weapon, or even person. It energizes the object, and when Derek uses it in combat, it gives an effect similar to the Laser Bo Staff. The color of the energy can either be blue, orange, or purple. Derek also usually energizes his mission suit so that when someone fights him, they can't hurt him there. Derek also energized Adam and Leo's mission suits once to test it, to which Adam responded that it tickles. Derek first used this power to save Bree, who was about to get attacked by a thug. He threw his backpack at the thug, and absentmindedly infused it with energy. Derek tried use Elemental Infusion, but he saw that it only ruined the objects, and he wasn't able to infuse it properly. ◾Ultimate Bionic Energy Form/"Bionic Buster"/"Energy Man" (Connected To Energy Infusion): Later on in the season, Derek starts energizing all of his body and his clothes, giving him immense power. This means that no one can touch him, and if they try to use a projectile, he could easily dodge, deflect, or absorb it, depending on what it is. Derek can easily use his other bionics at the same time while he is in Ultimate Bionic Energy Form. When he first discovered it, Adam and Derek argued over what they should call the ability (Adam said that they should call it "Energy Man", while Derek wanted to call it "Bionic Buster"). After finding out the ability name, Derek and Adam started using it, though Derek still generally refered to it as "Bionic Buster," while Adam often called it "Energy Man." ◾Lightning Vision: Similar to Adam's Heat/Laser Vision, Derek's eyes can release lightning of different colors. The colors that his lightning vision has taken is blue, green, orange, red, and yellow. ◾Laser Bo Staff Generation: Like Chase, Derek fist's can generate an laser bo staff that is very useful during combat (Bionic Rebellion). Unlike Chase's, Derek's laser bo staff is colored orange. Derek can generate two laser bo staffs; one for each hand. ◾Force Field/Plasma Shield: Derek is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Derek can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. When Sebastian used his BAL App (Bionic Ability Nullifier App) to cancel out both Derek and Chase's force field (Bionic Rebellion). Derek's force field has an orange (plasma) shield and the back is invisible. ◾Force Field Ball (Connected To Force Field/Plasma Shield): Derek can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. ◾Physical Attributes: Although nowhere near the levels of his cousins, Derek possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) break a wall. He is capable of even beating Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo in combat, despite their excessive training and Adam being stronger than him. ◾Super Durability: Like his cousins, Derek can withstand significantly more damage than normal humans. Electricity only momentarily stuns him. Even when all of the Bionic Soldiers attacked him at once, he only got a few bruises. ◾Bionic GPS: Derek can track cell signals using his bionics. ◾Viewing Screen/Hologram Projection: Derek can project a holographic screen and use it to see different pieces of data, no matter what it is (Bionic Rebellion). He can also project holograms of different things, such as people who need to send a message (Funny Bunny). Derek stated that he often watches funny baby videos on the screens. ◾Hacking: Derek can remotely hack computers. ◾Melt App: Derek can activate an app that can melt objects without touching them. ◾X-Ray Vision App: Derek can activate an app that can give x-ray pictures and views of things. ◾Camouflage App: This app allows Derek to blend in to his surrounding area, making him near invisible. However, unlike Bree's Invisibility, Derek's outline can be very easily seen if he is not obscured/hidden. ◾Bionics Unleashed App: In Bionic Rebellion, Derek needed to use all of his bionic abilities to defeat Sebastian, because the Lab Rats and Leo couldn't take that much power. Douglas and Daniel remotely activated the Bionics Unleashed App, which gave him all of his powers (to their maximum potential), which he could use together, along with the Lab Rats and Leo's powers, to defeat Sebastian. The app only lasts for 30 seconds or else Derek may die from the overload (since Derek can only unlock bionics safely if they are unlocked one by one), or lose control of the bionics. So far, this app has only been seen in Bionic Rebellion. ◾Mathematical Analysis: Derek can aim from a far distance. ◾Mental Database: Derek possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, objects, pieces of info, and people. ◾Flight: Derek can fly at great speeds and heights. Unlike Levitation, Derek can fly as high as he wants. ◾Levitation: Derek can levitate a few feet into the air, like Chase and Bob. ◾Leadership: Derek is second-in-command on the team, because although he is the most powerful, he isn't very experienced on missions. However, Derek has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is sometimes chosen to lead missions, and in Bionic Rebellion, after what happened between Chase and Donald. ◾Bravery: Derek is shown to be very courageous, like his cousins, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. ◾Martial Arts: Derek is an expert in several types of combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. When they were young, Chase said that he usually beat Derek in fights, though sometimes Derek would get the upper hand. ◾Ambidexterity App: Derek is ambidexterous, meaning he can use either hand to write. This makes him a stronger combatant and mission participant than most, since he can use either hand if needed. It was later revealed that it was an app that has been permanently turned on. ◾Agility: Derek is shown to be very agile, although he doesn't have Super Agility like Bree. ◾Several Simultaneous Abilities: Derek can use several abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous as it puts too much stress on him, which can kill him, but he can still do it easily than other people. This ability was especially seen in Bionic Rebellion, when Derek used his Bionics Unleashed App. Glitches TBA (Derek will have lots of glitches) Appearance/Fashion Derek has brownish, flat hair and hazel eyes. Derek has a light complexion. He is fit and is about as tall as Chase and Bree. Near the middle of season 4, Derek begins to spike up his hair. Derek's fashion consists of plaid shirts (like Chase) and regular jeans. He wears sports shoes and once in a while, he wears bowler hats. He also wears t-shirts and hoodies sometimes. Category:Superhuman Category:Main characters Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Characters